Una nueva oportunidad para amar
by Coralys
Summary: El amor de Juliana Weasley vence muchos obstáculos que Lupin jamás pensó superar.
1. Juliana Weasley

Una nueva oportunidad para amar  
  
Por Coralys  
  
*****CUIDADO Spoilers del 5to. libro- La Orden del Fénix*****  
  
Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers  
  
Clasificada: R por alusión al sexo  
  
Personaje: Lupin  
  
Tema: El amor de Juliana Weasley vence muchos obstáculos que Lupin jamás pensó superar.  
  
Un rayo de luz, de la luna llena, se colaba por un pequeño espacio vacío entre la infinidad de frondosos árboles del bosque Lonelyness. La fina luz, se adentraba entre los árboles hasta morir en los cristales rotos de una diminuta ventana. Era poco lo que iluminaba, pero suficiente para revelar la presencia de una cabaÑA en madera, toda destartalada.   
  
-NO PASE- se leía en un letrero pegado justo en el medio de la puerta que servía de entrada a la cabaña. -PELIGRO DE MUERTE- se podía leer también en otros letreros enterrados en medio del rosal moribundo.  
  
- Oh,oh... Ya viene, huyamos- se escuchó decir a unas voces risueñas pero diminutas. De entre las rosas desfallecidas salieron decenas de seres volando con prisa. Parecían mariposas, o más bien finas aves de colores brillantes. Eran hadas, las mágicas hadas del bosque que noche tras noche salen en busca de hombres sumidos en la soledad.  
  
Se marcharon riendo con travesura y luego sólo quedó un silencio tenso, como si los demás seres del bosque igualmente hubieran decidido huir o enmudecerse. El aullido de un lobo, en la lejanía, rompió el silencio creado desde la partida de las hadas coquetas. Los pasos de la bestía se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Los aullidos más que feroces, eran de lamento. El respirar agitado del animal mermaba según se acercaba a la cabaña. Con un andar tranquilo, pausado, cansado, el lobo de pelaje color café subió los escalones y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Movió su cabeza, ligeramente, en dirección al cielo , por donde se podía divisar un pedazo de la luna. Sus colmillos revelaban su ferocidad, pero el fondo de sus ojos parecía esconder una profunda pena. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, la empujó con una pata y entró. Sólo faltaban unas pocas horas para que comenzara a amanecer.  
  
*****  
  
La mañana sorprendió a Remus Lupin recostado sobre el sofá, que estaba roto y rasgado por cada esquina. El una vez profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del Colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería permanecía desnudo, con la cabeza agachada y protegiéndose del frío con su propio abrazo. En el ambiente se podían escuchar los sonidos de aves, unos agudos, otros pesadamente irritantes. Un zumbito sacó a Lupin de su letargo mañanero. Cuatro diminutas hadas habían entrado a su cabaña y volaban alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
- Hoy no- dijo tranquilamente Lupin mientras se levantaba del sillón dirigiéndose a la cocina, a seis pasos de la sala. De entre una montaña de libros, periódicos y documentos sacó una taza que tenía el mango roto. Tomó su varita de la misma mesa y conjuró un hechizo , apuntando con la varita hacia la taza. Ya estaba limpia. Luego repitió el procedimiento pero con otro conjuro que llenó la taza de un líquido oscuro, humeante y oloroso: se había preparado una taza de café. Con la taza, aún en sus manos, y las hadas persiguiéndolo, Lupin caminó otros cinco pasos y entró a una habitación igualmente pequeña pero inmaculadamente limpia. Tomaba sorbos de su café, mientras se vestía con una camisa azul -algo gastada- un pantalón negro y una túnica azul oscuro, evidentemente demasiado vieja. Se miró al espejo, también roto, y vio reflejado a un hombre aún joven, de 38 años, con ojos castaño claros. Una barba, que comenzaba a crecer, se dibujaba en su rostro pálido y triste.   
  
- Todavía no está tan larga- pensó- Mejor me afeito mañana, hoy no estoy de ánimo para eso.  
  
Era domingo. Dumbledore lo había obligado a que se tomara unos días libres. Aunque los mortífagos amenazaban constantemente, y las muertes de brujas y magos inocentes no cesaban, Dumbledore había pensado que doce meses de trabajo contínuo era mucho para un hombre... mucho más para un hombre lobo.  
  
Al principio Lupin se negó, quería sentirse útil y luchar en esta guerra si era necesario hasta la muerte. Pero realmente se sentía agotado, además, en esos días habría luna llena y de todas formas no era mucho lo que podría hacer. Los ataques eran perpetrados principalmente de noche o en la madrugada.  
  
Arthur y Molly Weasley le había insistido que pasara el día con ellos, especialmente porque Harry llegaría ese día a la madriguera; después de pasar varias semanas en la casa de sus tíos.  
  
-En otro insoportable verano para el famoso Harry Potter- pensó en voz alta.  
  
Tomó de la mesa una pequeña bolsa en tela, color violeta. Contó las pocas monedas que había en su interior. Se quedó pensativo por un momento,y luego decididamente se llevó la bolsa con las monedas al bolsillo del pantalón. Tomó su varita y con un "pum" desapareció. Casi inmediatamente, una de las hadas diminutas se tranformó en una mujer alta y hermosa, de cabello color oro, pestañas largas y piel clara... casi brillante.   
  
- Lupin está deprimido hoy. Pero, ¿ vieron? no le quedan casi monedas. Tendremos que volver en otro momento. Sin dinero, amor, no hay placer- dijo en una voz suave y sensual la mujer que volvió a transformarse en la diminuta hada, y se unió a las demás.  
  
*****  
  
Del ahogante silencio que había en su cabaña, Lupin pasó a un desbordante alborto en la casa de los Weasley. Lo recibieron como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto... aunque el día anterior estuvo allí hablando con Arthur sobre los horrores de esta guerra. Molly lo invitó a la mesa donde se tuvo que comer un plato bastante grande de revoltillo, jamón, papas, tostadas un panecillo dulce, jugo y otra vez café. No aceptar comer en esa casa era equivalente a un insulto. Pero Lupin había comido poco, o nada, en esos días. No le apetecía comer solo, mucho menos después de pasar toda una noche persiguiendo y matando en el bosque los conejos que él mismo había liberado allí para evitar matar otros animales o -tal vez- atacar a algún ser humano. Sin embargo, al final como lobo tampoco sentía deseos de comerse su presa, que dejaba destrozada o moribunda por los extremos del bosque, lejos de su cabaña.  
  
Media hora después fue Harry el que se unió a la tarea de consumir un plato de comida que parecía nunca vaciarse, mucho menos si Molly estaba por allí dispuesta a seguir sirviendo tocineta, huevos fritos, "pan cakes" o frutas. Al final Lupin tuvo que sonreir y decirle a Molly que si se comía un poco más se transformaría en un globo y explotaría por toda la casa.   
  
Harry se terminó su plato y el de Lupin. Pasarían la tarde afuera, los chicos jugando Quiddich con Ginny. Hermione, que había llegado el día antes, estaba recopilando información con Molly de las travesuras que Ron hizo de niño... y otras historias que para el joven mago pelirrojo serían algo vergonzosas. Lupin, Bill, Charles y Arthur se sentaron a hablar de los planes de Dumbledore o a leer el diario El Profeta.  
  
Pero Molly los separó. Ese domingo era para divertirse y no para pasar momentos tristes. Lo último que Lupin les escuchó decir, antes de salir de la casa, es que una sobrina de Arthur arribaría por la tarde. Bill y Charles sonrientes le contaron que se referían a la sobrina más vieja de su padre, y la más querida. Pero ésta, aparentemente no se relacionaba con la familia y vivía como solterona en un lugar que nunca había querido revelar.   
  
-Se llama Juliana y tiene como 35 años... pero no te ilusiones Lupin, debe parecerse a un troll...nosotros nunca la hemos visto tampoco- comentó Charles, con picardía. Lupin sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaba Harry, acostado sobre la grama. Harry miraba al cielo, donde Ginny, Ron, Fred y George seguían jugando Quiddich. Harry había decidido tomarse un descando... al fin y al cabo no terminarían sin él.. que era el buscador.  
  
Lupin se sentó junto a Harry y le causó mucha risa ver que aún en el suelo, Harry seguía persiguiendo con la vista la snitch. Sin embargo, al recostarse y también él observar el campo de juego se percató que no existía tal snitch y que Harry lo que perseguía con su vista era una pequeña pelirroja que volaba muy rápido... la hermosa Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Te gusta Ginny-  
  
- Ajá-  
  
- ¿Se lo has dicho?  
  
- Miles de veces, pero no me cree-  
  
- Esperaste mucho para decírselo-  
  
- Digamos que me dí cuenta muy tarde-  
  
- Creo que escuché que ella tiene novio-  
  
- Es un amigo, de hecho un estúpido de nombre Dean Thomas-  
  
-El mismo con el que compartes una habitación, y las clases-  
  
- El mismo imbécil, pero yo sé que ella no lo quiere... lo que quiere es hacerse la difícil, hacerse de rogar... como yo la ignoré por tantos años pues ahora me quiere hacer sufrir-  
  
- ¿ Y si no fuera así, Harry, qué harías?-  
  
- Esa no es una opción, Lupin... esas cosas no se piensan-  
  
- ¿ Crees que a los Weasleys le gustará la idea?-  
  
- Creo que mi problema es convencer a esa pelirroja que me gusta mucho, que estoy enamorado de ella. Lo que digan los demás no me importa-  
  
- Te debe importar-  
  
Harry miró por a Lupin por primera vez, desde que estaban en el suelo charlando. Su expresión era de curiosidad, pero la de Lupin de diversión. ¿ Sabría Lupin algo que Harry no sabía sobre la opinión que tenían los Weasley de su relación con Ginny?  
  
- Harry te voy a contar una historia que nunca antes le conté a nadie... Una historia que sabían muy bien tu padrino y tu padre- dijo Lupin. Harry volvió a concentrar su visión en la chica vestida con un pantalón corto rosa y una camiseta blanca ajustada.  
  
- Yo, al igual que te ha pasado a tí, tuve que concentrar esfuerzos en una chica que no me creía cuando le decía que me estaba volviendo loco por ella. ¿Imagínate?, ella con 13 años y yo con 15. Bueno, James y Sirius me ayudaron a convencerla ya fuera porque alguno de ellos le hablaba a ella muy bien de mí -planificado, claro-, porque me ayudaban a averiguar qué cosas a ella le agradaban como las flores y la música; y hasta me acompañaron en una serenata que le llevé, durante una madrugada al final del quinto curso. Después de mucha lucha, Harry, creo que ella se dio por vencida y aceptó-  
  
- Bonita historia, Lupin-  
  
- Pero aún no acaba, falta lo mejor... o lo peor-  
  
Harry volvió a mirar a su antiguo profesor, ahora con mayor interés.  
  
- Fue un noviazgo brutal. Con ella fue mi primera vez. Cada día me enamoraba más y más de ella. Pero cometí un pequeño error. No le dije sobre mi secreto hasta que decidió presentarme con sus padres. A ella no le agradó que le hubiera escondido lo de mi condición, pero aún así siguió conmigo. Pero sus padres investigaron sobre mí y "chas" dieron en el clavo... Cuando ella terminó Hogwarts yo me quería casar con ella, pero de inmediato sus padres se opusieron. Incluso fueron hasta el ministerio para evitar que un licántropo se casara con una bruja normal. En fin que Denisse -así se llamaba- siguió los consejos de sus padres. Mientras el ministerio de magia me quitaba toda oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, la familia de Denisse la comprometían con un mago mayor que ella, un empresario que era administrador de todos los bancos en nuestro mundo... incluso Gringotts. También era dueño de la mitad de las tiendas que hay en Diagon Alley. ¿Ves la diferencia?-  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó?-  
  
- Ella prefirió no llevarle la contraria a sus padres; aunque creo que también influyó la amenaza del ministerio que aseguró podían culparla a ella tanto como a mí del delito que llamaron: "gusto por la licantropía". Ella se casó con el tipo ese y nunca más nos volvimos a ver... Bueno, hace unos meses estuve en el callejón Diagon y la ví. Hacía como 20 años que no la veía. Estaba igual de hermosa, con dos hijos ya grandes.Ella me vio y me saludó con la vista, pero no se detuvo... el resto del tiempo sé que me ignoró-  
  
- No me malinterpretes Lupin pero, ¿ qué tiene que ver tu historia con Ginny y conmigo?-  
  
- Dijiste que no te importa lo que piensen los Weasleys. Creo que te debe importar. Tal vez a ellos no les agrade que estés con Ginny, y debes primero convencerlos a ellos. O sino -que creo es tu caso- probablemente tú les agrades mucho para Ginny y te pueden ayudar. Verás Harry, los padres y hermanos tienen un poder muy grande sobre las hijas... más aún cuando son familias tan grandes y tan unidas. Gánate a la familia y te aseguro tendrás a la chica. Pierde el amor de la familia y la chica jamás te dirá que sí-  
  
Harry se quedó serio y callado. Luego sonrió y miró a Lupin.  
  
- Yo le caigo bien a los padres de Ginny, y a todos los hermanos. Excepto a Percy... pero ya a quién le importa Percy-  
  
- Bueno Harry, ellos te quieren como el amigo de Ron; pero, ¿te querrán igual cuando sepan que eres el muchacho interesado en besar, abrazar y llevarse -algún día- a su pequeñita bebé? -  
  
-Estás exagerando Lupin-  
  
Lupin se rió a carcajadas. Se levantó y lo volvió a mirar  
  
- Sólo ten eso en cuenta-  
  
-Lupin, siento lo de Denisse. Claramente ella no te merecía-  
  
- ¿ Sabes qué es lo peor?, que nunca la dejé de querer...pero los licántropos no tenemos esos derechos... como el de amar y ser amados... Me voy, ya me puse tonto y ridículo-  
  
Harry entró en un ataque de risas, volvió a mirar a Ginny, tomó su escoba y voló hacia donde se realizaba el juego... dispuesto a acabarlo para seguir con sus otros planes.  
  
****  
  
Una nueva oleada de gritos inundó cada esquina de la Madriguera, cuando apareció en la tarde la sobrina esperada. Lupin, que aún estaba afuera, al escuchar los efusivos saludos decidió entrar también a la casa y saludar a la recién llegada. Al abrir la puerta Lupin se encontró con una mujer de cabello largo ondulado, color rojo intenso. Para nada era lo que se había imaginado, cuando Charles le había sugerido que la solterona se veía como un troll. Por el contrario, era una bruja hermosa, alta, delgada, con senos grandes y firmes; y a su entender una sonrisa encantadora. Tenía un extraño parecido con Ginny, pero con el cuerpo y el rostro de una mujer adulta. Cuando Ginny entró a saludar, de inmediato Lupin vio el parecido... las dos tenían la misma sonrisa pícara, brillante y divertida. Una sonrisa tan completa que a ambas los ojos se les achicaban hasta sólo poder divisarse una pequeña línea color hazel, en medio de sus abundantes pestañas. Se sintió tonto al no poder retirar su mirada de la sobrina de Arthur. Cuando comenzaba a sentir cosquillas en su estómago recordó su condición y trató de borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el de decir "hola, mucho gusto... lo siento pero recordé algo que tenía que hacer... nos vemos en otra ocasión".  
  
Sin embargo, su boca sólo pudo emitir cuatro palabras:  
  
- Es un placer conocerla-  
  
- No, el placer es totalmente mío... Me llamo Juliana-  
  
- Lupin... oh, no, Remus, Remus Lupin-  
  
Juliana rió abiertamente como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Lupin sonrió y no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso.  
  
****  
  
Lupin pasó uno de sus mejores domingos, escuchando a los gemelos contar los más absurdos chistes; a Ginny, Hermione y Juliana gozando cada cuento como si fuera el último; y a Harry y Ron mirándolas detenidamente y riendo también... aunque ellos se escuchaban como tontos. Lupin creyó estar en ese grupo, el de los que reían tontamente más pendientes de las chicas que de los chistes. Pero él pensaba que sabía disimular más que los muchachos. Durante uno de los últimos chistes, las miradas de Juliana y Lupin se encontraron. Por primera vez ella lo miró sin una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y Lupin recordó que era un licántropo y la mujer que estaba deseando era nada más y nada menos que la sobrina de su amigo Arthur Weasley. Tragó hondo', devolvió la cerveza de mantequilla a la mesa de la sala, tomó su abrigo y se despidió de todos. Entre quejas y lamentos, Lupin se disculpó con Molly y con Arthur diciendo que tenía que visitar a otras amistades.  
  
- ¿ Cuáles amistades?- le preguntó Fred con exagerada curiosidad.  
  
- Las hadas del bosque- dijo entre susurros George.  
  
- Quiero hacerle una visita a Tonk... quiero saber cómo va todo-  
  
- Tonk, visita, anochecer, hombre, mujer, solos...- comentó Fred con malicia.  
  
- PELIGRO...PELIGRO...PELIGRO...PELIGRO- gritó George con una voz nasal, lanzando con su varita luces rojas que prendían y apagaban.  
  
Lupin no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y desapareció frente a la chimenea. Segundos después apareció en la habitación de su cabaña, se quitó el abrigo y las botas y se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama a esperar que su maldición se apoderara de él una vez más.  
  
****  
  
A la mañana siguiendo Lupin se vio nuevamente frente a la chimenea de los Weasley. Esa mañana lo había despertado Pig con una carta en la que Molly le pedía que cuidara de los chicos mientras ella y Juliana iban a hacer unas compras al callejón Diagon. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró frente a frente con Juliana, vestida con un traje azul cielo entallado al cuerpo, y una capa de un azul más intenso. Llevaba el cabello suelto, más rizado que el día anterior y unas botas que la hacía ver más alta.  
  
- Cambio de planes, un mago muy viejo vino y le pidió a Molly que se quedara en la casa hoy... parece que hay una reunión de yo no sé qué orden... Ella me dijo que usted tal vez se quería quedar, pero me haría un gran favor si me acompañara a Diagon Alley. Verá, no lo visito desde hace años y quiero comprarme algunas cosas... No le voy a robar mucho tiempo... Bueno, un par de horas... Es que no quiero estar sola por ahí, ya sabe, con los tiempos que vivimos... En fin, vas conmigo, ¿ verdad?-  
  
Lupin respiró hondo, se llevó uno de sus brazos al pecho y posó su otra mano sobre la boca.  
  
- Seré cómo su guarda espaldas-  
  
- Exacto, ¿ si quieres te pago?...ups... ¿ te puedo tutear?-  
  
- Claro, y no me tiene... no me tienes que pagar-  
  
- Excelente, nos vamos-  
  
Al llegar al callejón Diagon Juliana le pidió que la llevara hasta una tienda de dulces. Extrañado, Lupin le mostró una antigua tienda adornada por cada esquina por dulces y sobretodo chocolate. Las paredes de la tienda estaban cubiertas de chocolate, y si comprabas una libra de gusanos dulces y una manzana cubierta con caramelo y coco rayado, te daban una pinza con la que se podía golpear contra la pared y recoger todo el chocolate que se cayera, gratis. A muchos magos eso le parecía antihigiénico. Pero a Juliana le encantó la idea. Salió de la tienda con varios paquetes, el más grande era el de los pedazos de chocolate que se desprendieron de la pared.  
  
Después pidió ir a una tienda de licores.  
  
- Quiero tomarme un buen vino esta noche- le dijo  
  
Lupin la condujo a otra tienda. Pero para su sorpresa no sólo compró dos botellas de vino, sino también dos copas y una bola grande de queso.  
  
- ¿ Planeas una fiesta?-  
  
- Puede ser-  
  
Al salir de allí Juliana le preguntó por la mejor tienda de ropa de mujer.  
  
- Ahí sí que no te puedo ayudar... no las suelo visitar-  
  
- Bueno, pues escogeremos al azar-  
  
Juliana entró a una tienda de ropa íntima. El se quedó parado en la puerta, muy serio -como acostumbraba estar- como montando guardia para la orden. Al rato una mano suave se coló por la puerta, lo tomó por el brazo y lo haló hasta dentro de la tienda.  
  
- No me siento cómodo aquí, Juliana-  
  
- Nos vamos rápido, no te preocupes. Es que quiero que me ayudes a escoger-  
  
Lupin abrió sus ojos muy grandes, y comenzó a sudar.   
  
- ¿ Qué te parece este?- le preguntó Juliana mostrándole una pequeña bata color blanca, casi transparente. _ Me debe quedar bien, ¿verdad? Qué pena que no me dejen probármela... Dicen que no es correcto probarse ropa íntima... una bata no es tan íntima, ¿ verdad?... Al fin y al cabo lo que no es correcto es pagar por algo que no te queda bien-  
  
Mientras Juliana hablaba Lupin mantenía su mirada en muchos puntos perdidos de las paredes de la tienda, o miraba muy interesado la calle a través de las vitrinas.   
  
-¿ Por qué diablos esta mujer me enseña eso?- pensó. Se quedó petrificado cuando la escuchó decir algo así como que si se la quería ver puesta.  
  
- ¿ Ah?-  
  
- Dije, que si quieres verme la bata puesta-  
  
- Dijiste que no te lo permiten-  
  
- Podemos buscar un lugar donde me lo permitan. Una habitación... de un motel...tal vez- sugirió Juliana con demasiada coquetería y descaro. Lupin se quedó frío, mirando la bata y mirando a Juliana.  
  
Ella se acercó a él, poco a poco, se paró de puntillas y le murmuró algo al oído; unas palabras que se transformaron en corrientes eléctricas y que en segundos recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo de Lupin.  
  
- Remus Lupin, quiero que me hagas el amor-  
  
(Continuará...) 


	2. Amando a un licántropo R

Una nueva oportunidad para amar  
  
Por Coralys  
  
*****CUIDADO Spoilers del 5to. libro- La Orden del Fénix*****  
  
Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers  
  
Clasificada: R por alusión al sexo  
  
Personaje: Lupin  
  
SEGUNDA PARTE  
  
Lupin simplemente la miró a los ojos, petrificado. No pudo evitar imaginarse a él sobre el cuerpo de Juliana desnudo en una cama. Borró la imagen de su mente y notó que en esa tienda hacía demasiada calor, era insoportable. El corazón le latía aceleradamente y cuando trató de moverse torpemente tumbó una serie de conjuntos de panties y brassieres que colgaban cerca de la pared. Las manos le temblaban cuando se bajó a recoger las piezas. La vendedora lo hizo dar un salto cuando malhumorada le gritó que dejara la ropa donde estaba.  
  
- Quiero que salga de este local inmediatamente. ¿Cómo se atreve? - gritó la mujer con demasiada rabia contenida.  
  
- Pero, ¿ cuál es el problema?- preguntó Juliana algo preocupada.  
  
- Señorita, pase por aquí... Venga, aléjese de ese ser-  
  
- A qué se refiere, él es Remus Lupin. Vine con él-  
  
- Sí claro. Pocos saben quién es en realidad Remus Lupin... Mi hermano trabaja en el ministerio de leyes y prohibiciones y me ha advertido sobre la gente que es como él... Sobre la enfermedad que padecen- la vendedora dijo esto último entre muestras de asco y desprecio.  
  
- No entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere?-  
  
- Pero, ¿ no te has dado cuenta? Está pálido, mal vestido, con esa barba a medio crecer... A leguas se nota que está enfermo... Además, mi hermano lo conoce bien; ya me lo había enseñado-  
  
- Sí, está pálido pero por lo demás yo lo veo bien... yo también me veo pálida, ¿no cree usted?-  
  
- Es... un... licántropo- dijo la vendedora secretamente, al oído, de Juliana. Ella se mostró sorprendida y de inmediato miró a Lupin que permanecía de pie en el medio de la tienda, con la ropa interior aún en sus manos. Ella notó cómo el semblante de Lupin cambió a uno más serio de lo normal... y sus ojos entristecieron. Él puso la ropa sobre una mesa y salió de la tienda sin decir nada.  
  
La emoción y excitación que había sentido minutos antes había desaparecido y fue sustituida por una honda decepción. Caminó rápidamente entre la gente. Algunos se apartaban cuando se acercaba, otros le lanzaban miradas de odio y de temor, pero para la mayoría era simplemente otro mago más en el callejón Diagon.  
  
- REMUS, ESPERA... ESPÉRAME LUPIN- se escuchó gritar a una voz fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo... era Juliana.   
  
- No te preocupes te llevaré de vuelta a la madriguera... ¿Conseguiste todo lo que buscabas?... No te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño, no...-  
  
- Ya sé, no es de noche y no hay luna llena-  
  
Lupin, quien se había detenido bruscamente para hablarle sin levantar la vista, la miró fugazmente, cruzó los brazos y dirigió la mirada a la gente que pasaba-  
  
- Siento no haberte contado... en realidad no es algo que le diga a todo el mundo-  
  
- A mí no me importa-  
  
- Pues te debería importar-  
  
- No-  
  
- ¿No qué?-  
  
- No he conseguido todo lo que venía a buscar-  
  
- Entonces sería mejor que vinieras con Molly, yo me quiero ir de aquí. No me gusta estar entre tanta gente y...-  
  
Juliana se le acercó tocándole las manos. Le habló al oído suavemente mientras se humedecía los labios.  
  
- ¿Dónde puedo comprar una poción anticonceptiva?  
  
- Yo sé un encantamiento- respondió Lupin rápidamente, casi sin pensar. Tenía la voz tan ronca que casi no se le entendían las palabras. La oleada de calor le invadió otra vez el cuerpo y otra vez comenzó a sudar por la excitación.  
  
- Las pociones son más seguras... Además te veo muy nervioso y temo que no hagas bien el hechizo-  
  
- Yo debería comprar la poción-  
  
- Tú pagas el cuarto y yo la poción-  
  
- No tengo tanto dinero como para pagar un cuarto decente-  
  
- Busquemos uno barato, pequeño y muy, muy sucio- le dijo Juliana entre risas y una expresión de estar a punto de hacer la más grande travesura de su vida. Eso a Lupin le encantó.  
  
Por allá hay una tienda de esas... una botánica... Pero mejor... entras sola... porque el dueño.... de esa me conoce y...-  
  
Lupin habló mientras seguía a Juliana que rápidamente llegó hasta la botánica. Nuevamente ella lo haló por el brazo hasta el interior del establecimiento.  
  
- Buenas tardes, estoy buscando una poción anticonceptiva- preguntó Juliana a un mago de unos 43 años que se mostró más interesado en el hombre que acompañaba a la bruja. Lupin, sin embargo, se había cubierto la cabeza con su túnica y se había movido hasta una esquina donde miraba muy interesado -de espaldas al vendedor- una serie de pociones en pequeños frascos de colores brillantes.  
  
- Claro señorita, aquí tiene-  
  
Pero el mago no se detuvo ahí sino que salió del mostrador y caminó hasta donde estaba Lupin. Se acercó poco a poco muy cerca de él.  
  
- Le recomiendo esta poción, la rosada... es una de las mejores pociones de amor que jamás se ha hecho... Aunque esa que tiene en sus manos es excelente... para los dolores menstruales- Lupin se apresuró a devolver el frasco al tablillero. Pero al escuchar la risa maliciosa del otro mago se dio cuenta que se había tapado el rostro muy tarde; se estaba burlando de él.  
  
- No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas, Lupin- comentó el mago mientras abrazaba a Remus efusivamente. No te veía desde el viernes... Veo que estás disfrutando tus vacaciones- le dijo en voz baja, también de espaldas a Juliana.  
  
- No fastidies Mundungus. Y ¿ qué haces aquí?-  
  
- Nuestro amigo Soriano me pidió que le atendiera la tienda por par de horas. Él tenía un asunto que resolver para la orden... Estaba muy aburrido hasta que te ví entrar con esa bruja tan hermosa-  
  
- Es una sobrina de Arthur.. por favor no le digas nada-  
  
- Tú sabes que yo soy una tumba- después de decir esto Lupin se quitó la capa de la cabeza y miró incrédulo a Mundungus que caminó hasta la joven y se presentó.  
  
- Mundungus Fletcher... es un inmenso placer conocerla- y le besó la mano.  
  
- Juliana Weasley... no me ha dicho cuánto es por la poción-  
  
- Oh, claro... son siete sickles, sólo por ser a usted. Aunque el que debería pagar es el caballero dado el hecho de que será él quien disfrutará más de la ocasión-  
  
Lupin se puso tan furioso que casi le salía humo por los oídos.  
  
- No crea, dudo que pueda disfrutar más que yo- y le puso las monedas sobre el mostrador, saliendo de la tienda. Lupin miró a Mundungus. El coraje había desaparecido. Sonrió y también se marchó hasta donde Juliana, que miraba perdida y apurada hacia ambos lados de la calle.  
  
- ¿A dónde me llevarás?-  
  
- No preguntes-  
  
Lupin tomó por la cintura a la joven bruja y la condujo lejos, por unos callejones más oscuros, casi inhabitados y sucios.  
  
- Espérame aquí-  
  
- Oh no, yo también quiero entrar-  
  
- No te conviene que te vean entrar a un motel con un licántropo-  
  
- No todos te conocen-  
  
-El problema es que no sé quiénes me conocen y quiénes no-  
  
- Me da igual-  
  
- Pues a mí no... Te pueden arrestar si saben que estás "socializando" con un... con alguien como yo-  
  
Juliana se río a carcajadas. La palabra de "socializando" tenía un doble sentido que a Juliana le pareció increíblemente cómico.  
  
- Querrás decir, si me sorprenden teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre lobo-  
  
- Shhhh... no hables tan alto-  
  
Juliana siguió riendo fuertemente aún cuando entraron a la hospedería. Una bruja vieja y regordeta, con expresión de asco, los recibió en la entrada.  
  
- Quiero una habitación para dos horas-  
  
- Para tres, tres horas- corrigió Juliana, ahora más seria.  
  
-Tres horas- afirmó Lupin.  
  
- Firmen aquí... son diez galeones-  
  
- ¿ Diez?-  
  
- Eso incluye sábanas limpias y agua en la ducha. En la habitación hace un poco de calor pero hay unos abanicos mágicos que los refrescarán. Tengan cuidado cuando los enciendan porque si no los regulan adecuadamente les pueden congelar las partes del cuerpo más expuestas en ese momento. También incluye un encantamiento silenciador constante en la habitación y la puerta se cierra mágicamente con su voz. Además, somos muy, pero muy reservados con nuestros clientes sean brujas, magos, elfos domésticos, o licántropos- dijo rápidamente la mujer, sin respirar ni por un segundo.  
  
Lupin le entregó las monedas, con el semblante frío al escuchar lo que decía la vieja bruja.  
  
- El uno D... -  
  
- Gracias- se apresuró a decir cortesmente Lupin, pero al buscar a Juliana no la vio detrás de él. -¿ Se habrá arrepentido?, ¿ Será como aquella bruja que se burló de él en la fiesta de fin de año?, ¿Será todo esto una broma pesada de los gemelos?- Lupin pensaba ésto cuando vio, al final del pasillo a Juliana que le hacía señales con las manos para que se apresurara.  
  
****  
  
Lo menos que Lupin se había imaginado era que ese lunes iba a estar en una habitación asquerosa del motel más barato con una mujer despampanante y extremadamente atrevida. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y sintió un deseo ardiente por besar a Juliana, por tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero una vez más no la vio en la habitación. Sus estúpidos temores volvieron a disiparse cuando escuchó una voz suave que cantaba desde el baño. Hacía tanto tiempo que Lupin no estaba con una mujer -una que no fuera una hada fría y sin amor- que temió no portarse a la altura que evidentemente exigiría Juliana. Todavía no estaba totalmente convencido de que aquello no era una broma de los gemelos. Y es que Juliana era atrevida, suelta, pero al mismo tiempo parecía una niña sin experiencia jugando con un juguete nuevo.  
  
-Bueno, pues vamos a jugar- se dijo así mismo, cansado de sus inseguridades. Al fin y al cabo él era un hombre mayor y ella una mujer adulta que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Sin embargo, Lupin no podía dejar de pensar que ella sabía de su condición y parecía no haberle importado. Eso era demasiado extraño. Otras mujeres que conoció, cuando aún pensaba que podría tener una vida normal, huían al saber que él era un hombre lobo.  
  
Prefería no acostarse con ninguna que no supiera de su enfermedad, le parecía que eso era una violación a los más íntimos derechos de las brujas que conocía. Además, a todas las quería de alguna forma... quizás porque le habían dado las muestras de amor que tanto ansiaba, ya fueran besos, caricias, o abrazos.  
  
Denisse no había sido su única decepción. Años después de que ella se casara, Lupin conoció a otra mujer hermosa que le robó el corazón. Con ella cometió un error que jamás se perdonaría... le hizo el amor sin confesarle sobre su mal. Él la deseaba tanto que temió perderla como a las otras. Pero el resultado fue peor. Se lo confesó horas después. Ella se molestó, lo dejó solo hasta que media hora más tarde llegó un grupo de aurores y lo arrestaron, llevándolo hasta una cárcel más pequeña que Azkaban. Una prisión de hombres lobos y otras bestias escondida a kilómetros por debajo del ministerio de magia... en unas cavernas oscuras donde el calor asfixiante mataba a la mayoría de los prisioneros. Él sólo estuvo par de días, porque cuando Dumbledore se enteró, convenció al ministerio que solamente le dieran un pequeño castigo y no la pena de muerte.   
  
Regresó con Dumbledore a la superficie. El castigo no había sido erradicado por completo. Tendría que estar confinado a tres años en el corazón del bosque Loneliness que era habitado por las criaturas más traicioneras del mundo mágico. No había sido tanto tiempo de castigo, comparado con los años de prisión que pagó Sirius siendo inocente; y la muerte de James y Lili. Él, por el contrario, había sido culpable porque se dejó llevar por su corazón y la pasión, en vez de atender más a la razón.  
  
-No te has quitado nada- escuchó decir a Juliana. Lupin, que pensaba mientras miraba por una ventana del cuarto no se viró a mirarla sino que siguió perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- No debo estar aquí- se dijo.  
  
- Compré esto para tí, ¿ por qué no me miras?-  
  
- Soy un hombre lobo-  
  
- Ya lo sé-  
  
- Y ¿por qué no te importa? Esto es algo grave-  
  
- Remus, sólo nos vamos a acostar juntos... Unos besos, unos abrazos, caricias, lo demás y ya... cada cual se va para su lado y listo. Sin problemas ni consecuencias. Somos adultos, de vacaciones los dos... dime, ¿ cuál es el problema?-  
  
- El problema Juliana es que tampoco sé quién eres ni de dónde vienes...nada-  
  
- Ah, entiendo. No te acuestas con nadie sin antes saber sus antecedentes. Bien, pues tengo 28 años, soy escritora, vivo como tú en una cabaña de un bosque lejano, me fascina el chocolate, no he dormido con ningún hombre desde hace siglos, me encanta cocinar fricasé de conejo, adoro la música moderna, estudié por mi cuenta y me gustas desde que te olí-  
  
Al escuchar esta declaración Lupin giró sorprendido hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Juliana. Estaba vestida con la bata que le había mostrado en la tienda.. le quedaba pequeña. Se había peinado el cabello hacia un lado del rostro y permanecía coquetamente seria.  
  
- Te queda pequeña la bata-  
  
- Sí, qué pena... ya no la puedo cambiar-  
  
- Y tú no tienes 28 años-  
  
- Claro que sí- dijo Juliana falsamente irritada.  
  
- Tienes 35-  
  
- ¿ Quién te dijo esa barbaridad?-  
  
- Los hermanos Weasley-  
  
- Bueno, tengo un poco más de 28 pero no tanto como 35- corrigió aunque Lupin siguió sin creerle.  
  
- ¿ Vives en un bosque, cuál?-  
  
- No más secretos, vente para la cama-  
  
- ¿ Cómo es eso de que me oliste?-  
  
- ¿ Eres un licántropo gay?-  
  
-¿ QUÉ?-  
  
- Siento que llevo horas en este cuarto y ni siquiera me has besado-  
  
- Quiero estar seguro que estás segura de lo que pretendes hacer-  
  
- Estoy segura-  
  
Juliana se había acostado en la cama, de lado, y movía su mano invitando a Lupin a que la acompañara. Él daba algunos pasos pero luego se detenía y la volvía a mirar para hacer un nuevo comentario.  
  
- No soy gay-  
  
- Demuéstramelo-  
  
Poco a poco Lupin se acostó en la cama, aún con la ropa y las botas puestas. Se acostó en una esquina, muy rígido. Juliana se le quedó mirando.   
  
- Relájate... así no podrás hacer nada. ya sé, piensa que soy una mujer loba, que te quiere morder... auuuu...-  
  
- Cállate Juliana y deja de burlarte de mí-  
  
- No me burlo, sólo quiero romper el hielo-  
  
Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Lupin, que decía estar indignado pero no lo mostraba, Juliana empezó a subir por sus piernas simulando que lo mordía a su paso y aullaba cada vez que subía un poco más. Cuando llegó al nivel del pecho de Lupin él la agarró por los hombros; con un movimiento fuerte, la acostó sobre la cama y la besó apasionadamente. Con sus manos le dio las caricias más indecentes que jamás imaginó dar a mujer alguna. Pero cuando comenzó a sentirse más a gusto, ella lo detuvo y lo apartó con un fuerte quejido.  
  
- NO TE AFEITASTE, me estás rallando toda la cara-  
  
- ¿ Qué?  
  
- Vete y aféitate-  
  
Lupin se levantó de la cama casi con un salto. Buscó su varita entre la ropa y se fue al baño. Cuando iba a decir el hechizo que le eliminaría la crecida barba, Juliana entró, tomó la varita, hizo aparecer una navaja, espuma para afeitar y se sentó en el lavamanos.  
  
- Yo te voy a afeitar al estilo muggle-  
  
Él no se resistió, por el contrario. SE quitó las botas, las medias y la camisa. La túnica había quedado olvidada en alguna parte del cuarto, quizás se la quitó mientras pensaba en tonterías. Ella lo acercó halándolo por la correa del pantalón, que rápidamente le quitó y lanzó al suelo.   
  
-Eso molesta- le dijo.  
  
Antes de comenzar a afeitarlo, Juliana le acarició los hombos, el pecho, el torso... subió hasta su cabeza donde se enredó en su pelo.  
  
- Tienes el cabello muy largo, deberías recortarte hombre lobo... Aunque tienes el pecho también muy peludo. Estás seguro que eres un hombre lobo o es que te confundes por ser tan velludo-  
  
- No soy tan...-  
  
-Me encanta que lo seas-  
  
Se volvieron a besar pero Juliana, moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro, lé negó la continuación del beso. Le colocó la espuma por toda la cara y comenzó a afeitarlo suavemente.  
  
- Si te corto aúlla-  
  
- No sigas-  
  
Poco a poco Juliana lo afeitó, aunque en dos ocasiones hizo que Lupin se quejara no con un "auuuuu" sino con un "aauchh". Después de limpiarle la cara, Juliana decidió limpiarle la sangre con pequeños pedazos de papel. Lupin se acercó aún más, casi sobre ella, y la volvió a besar con pasión.  
  
- Vamos a la cama- dijo ella.  
  
-No, nos quedamos aquí- exigió él.  
  
La habitación sobria y oscura, alumbrada sólo por la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana, empezó a llenarse de los gemidos que provenían del baño. La cama, vacía, era mediana con un colchón fino, que evidentemente había sido testigo de demasiadas aventuras. Una mesa de noche, junto a la cama, adornaba toda la habitación. No había nada sobre ella. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, como sucio, y las sábanas blancas parecían haber perdido su brillantes y se veían curtidas. Un abanico de techo permanecía inmóbil como esperando comenzar a hacer su labor. La temperatura de la habitación había alcanzado niveles altísimos. Los gritos que se escuchaban en el baño fueron mermando lentamente.  
  
- Eres hermosa-  
  
- Me gustas mucho Remus-  
  
- Te deseo tanto-  
  
- Soy toda tuya... hazme tuya otra vez. Pero en la cama porque aquí hace mucha calor-  
  
Lupin atravesó el marco de la puerta del baño -que estuvo abierta- cargando a la mujer que seguía abrazándolo con sus piernas por la cintura. Cayeron en la cama riendo como dos tontos enamorados.  
  
- Enciende el abanico, pero cúbrete bien, ¿ quieres?-  
  
- Lo que usted ordene, preciosa-  
  
Con la varita de Juliana, que había permanecido sola sobre el colchón, Lupin dijo otro hechizo y el abanico refrescó la habitación. Él se acostó nuevamente sobre ella, ambos se arroparon y comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo bañada con el rocío de su amor y amenizada por los quejidos de la vieja cama.  
  
(Continúa) 


End file.
